


For Real

by carlyhope



Series: #HoBrienWeek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serious conversation or a bad pick up line? Probably a little bit of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Real

“Do you think they will ever go there?”

 

“Where?”

 

“You know, Stiles, Derek, romance …”

 

“They sure set the ground for it enough.”

 

“Yeah, though sometimes it feels like winking at the fans rather than actual intent.”

 

“Do you think they would actually work together? Beyond fanfiction?”

 

“Well, they both survived a great loss and they both keep most if not all people at distance. But deep down they are actually good even if Stiles hides it with sarcasm and Derek with distance. So they have that in common.”

 

“Good point.”

 

“They also work well together. Derek tends to be bit of a hot head though he is learning and Stiles can ground him in this regard a bit. They tend to care about others more than themselves and this way they could take care of each other.”

 

“They both sure need it.”

 

“They don’t take any shit from the other which is also good.”

 

“Puts them on an even footing.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Their relationship progressed quite a bit over the seasons as well.”

 

“You can say that.”

 

“They were on the opposite sides of the fence so to speak and now they are on the same team, willingly.”

 

“That is an important distinction. I feel they used to be thrown together by circumstances a lot at the beginning. Now they do things because they actually albeit grudgingly, care.”

 

“Exactly. It makes sense for people to see potential in such progression.”

 

“I’d say they see more than just potential.”

 

“Well, interpretation is sort of the prerogative of the viewer. Or reader for that matter.”

 

“Oh my, such big words.”

 

“Shut up. I’m just saying. It’s pretty incredible what the fans can create from what the show has given them.”

 

“I would never disagree with you on that.”

 

“Plus, scenes with Stiles are some of my favorites.”

 

“Yeah, everyone knows that.“

 

“He is an incredible character.”

 

“He sure is.”

 

“And you are doing wonderful work with him.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Learn to take a compliment.”

 

“So you would have no issue with it?”

 

“With what?”

 

“Being romantic and shit. With me?”

 

“Why would I have issues with that?”

 

“I don’t know I was just wondering.”

 

“Wondering what?”

 

“It’s not like I have never done that sort of scene but they are always at least a little awkward.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s not like you haven’t done other awkward things in your career.”

 

“I’m serious.”

 

“So am I. I’m not saying it wouldn’t be weird at first but the characters just work. And I’m pretty sure we would get it right eventually.”

 

“After lot of practice?”

 

“For example.”

 

“Wanna start practicing now? Just to be sure?”

 

“That must be one of the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard.”

 

“Liar. With the way you look I’m pretty sure you have heard way worse.”

 

“You would lose that bet.”

 

“Let’s not get distracted from the actual topic here.”

 

“Which was?”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Do I what?”

 

“Wanna practice.“

 

“Kissing?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“With you?”

 

“Yeah.“

 

“Not really.”

 

“And that’s my cue.”

 

“I rather kiss for real.”

 

“What?!”

 

“I rather kiss for real.”

 

“Me?!”

 

“I thought that was implied.“

 

“Really?!”

 

“Is that so surprising?”

 

“Huh…”

 

“So, do you?”

 

“Do I what?”

 

“Wanna kiss?”

 

“You?”

 

“Smartass.”

 

“You know me.”

 

“And yet here I am.”

 

“Here you are.”

 

“So do you?”

 

“Do you really have to ask?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes.“

 

“Yes what?”

 

“Yes, I wanna kiss you. For real.”

 

“Good. “

 

“Now?”

 

“Ready when you are.”

 

“I have been born ready.”

 

“Shut up and come here.”

 

“Make me.”

 

_*And he did.*_

 

 


End file.
